


Remember today!

by PadBlack



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Prompt: Movies, Tumblr Feels for Fíli fic and art mini contest, my submission, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for Feels for Fili on tumblr: FIC AND ART PROMPT #3 – GET OUT THE POPCORN, IT’S MOVIE NIGHT!<br/>I chose a film quote: "Remember today, little brother! Today, life is good." (Boromir to Faramir - LotR-The two towers - extended version)<br/>It's a little story about Fili growing up beloved by his family and his too soon death. (modern!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember today!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Belsmomaus for comments and correction - the remaining mistakes are my own.

# Remember today!

 

The day Fíli was born was sunny and bright.

 

Fortunately for his mother, it was an easy birth. So just one hour later Dís stood with her new born son, wrapped warm and safely in a blanket, at the window of her hospital room. She cuddled and kissed the baby while she told him about the sunshine outside, the beautiful world that awaited him and how much he was already loved. “Remember today, little one”, she whispered softly. “Today, life is good!”

 

Fíli was a cheerful little boy. Everyone adored him. His parents loved him wholeheartedly and his uncle Thorin spoiled him in every possible way.

 

When Thorin took his blond nephew to the carnival and they rode the carousels many times together the little boy laughed excitedly and asked for another and another round.  
In the evening when both were exhausted but happy, Thorin carried him home in his arms. Fíli fell nearly instantly asleep but his uncle told him quietly, “Remember today, Fíli – Today, life is good!”

 

Then came the day, Dís gave birth to her second son: Kíli.

Everyone was a little anxious how Fíli would react, since a newborn was always the centre of attention.  
But the adults could easily relax, because Fíli loved his baby brother from the first moment. The blond insisted to carry Kíli himself all around and if it would have been possible he would have fed him, too, but this privilege went to their mother, of course.

The adults always smiled at the brothers, when Fíli pointed out a bird or a plant to Kíli and the baby just cooed happily.

In the evenings, when they lay in bed - Fíli curled himself protectively around his little brother - the elder whispered softly to the  baby, “Remember  today, little brother! - Today, life is good! ” Even if the blond couldn't completely understand the word s h imself right now.

 

The boys grew up as close as brothers could.

They dreaded the times they were separated due to their age difference when Fíli was at school and Kíli in th e kindergarten.

Later, when they joined Highschool and College they were still best-friends and shared the same room.

 

.~*~.

 

The first time Fíli stumbled, he was confused. He laughed at it, called himself clumsy.

Then it happened again... and again... and he felt dizzy every other day.

 

One day he awoke lying on the ground, not remembering how he got there and a very scared Kíli sitting next to him.

 

After this incident Dís insisted to consult a doctor.  
A lot of tests were made, radiographs and MR imaging pictures were taken.  
The result was devastating: Fíli would have left six month to live, maybe a year.  
The whole time during the doctor's appointment Kíli clutched his big brother's hand painfully tight. Dís sobbed softly, her husband clenched his teeth and Thorin sat thunderstruck, white-faced and silent on his seat.

 

They tried everything - considered every possible chance of healing and recovery but Fíli knew the whole time in his heart that it was futile. He could sense it and he tried to comfort his family, especially his brother, as best as he could. He hugged Kíli tightly at night when his little brother wept desperately.

 

Fíli left college on his parents' request and Kíli skipped Highschool.

The blond wished, his family would have treated him just as  usual as  before, but he couldn't ease their grief.

 

The brothers spent most of their time together, just like they did as little boys.  
It was a sunny spring and the air smelt fresh and clear. Fíli and Kíli lived day by day, often lying in the grass, watching the sky, telling each other stories about things they spotted in the passing clouds.  
At the end of the day, when they lay awake in bed, Fíli whispered to his brother, “Remember today, little brother – Today, life is good!”

 

It was the end of a hot summer, when Fíli wasn't able to leave his bed anymore.

His family was seated around his hospital bed. Kíli sat at his side on the mattress, Fíli's cold right hand clutched in his trembling hands, while tears ran down his cheeks. Fíli was weak but he smiled lovingly at his little brother. He whispered, “Don't cry, Kíli. Remember today, little brother – Today life is good!” Then he closed his eyes, a small smile still on his lips when his breathing stopped.

 

The day Fíli died was sunny and bright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - comments/kudos would make my day.


End file.
